Light-emitting diodes have been widely implemented as an alternative light source to the traditional incandescent and fluorescent lamps. One example of the use of LEDs is in decorative light strings. These are widely used because of the high power efficiency, long lifetime and low cost of LED elements. The use of decorative light strings is widely implemented for indoor and outdoor use. Lifetime of decorative light strings is greatly reduced when used outdoors due to the moisture exposure resulting from rain, snow and other airborne contaminants. Water-resistant lamp assemblies are essential to extending the lifetime of the LED bulbs, in addition to safety reasons.